Black Zodiac
The Black Zodiac is a zodiac consisting of thirteen earth-bound spirits which will activate Basileus's Machine and open the Ocularis Infernum. Ghosts ﻿There are thirteen souls bound to earth, foretold and described in The Arcanum, which make up the Black Zodiac, as follows: The First Born Son The first ghost in the Black Zodiac. The First Born Son is the ghost of a little boy who dies of a shot through the head. Cyrus chose the ghost of Billy Michaels as the First Born Son. The Torso The second ghost in the Black Zodiac. The Torso is missing his legs, and/or his waist. Cyrus chose the ghost of Jimmy Gambino as the Torso. The Bound Woman The third ghost in the Black Zodiac. Cyrus chose the ghost of Susan LeGrow as the Bound Woman. The Withered Lover The fourth ghost in the Black Zodiac. Cyrus chose the ghost of his niece-in-law, Jean Kriticos, as the Withered Lover. The Torn Prince The fifth ghost in the Black Zodiac. This ghost has much of the skin on the right side of his body missing, leaving the bones and muscles. Cyrus chose the ghost of Royce Clayton as the Torn Prince. The Angry Princess The sixth ghost in the Black Zodiac. This ghost apparently dies by committing suicide. Cyrus chose the ghost of Dana Newman as the Angry Princess. The Pilgrimess The seventh ghost in the Black Zodiac. Cyrus chose the ghost of Isabella Smith as the Pilgrimess. The Great Child and The Dire Mother The eighth and ninth ghosts in the Black Zodiac. The Great Child is the ghost of a very large and overweight child, and the Dire Mother is that of a very small mother. Cyrus chose the ghosts of Harold and Margaret Shelburne as the Great Child and the Dire Mother. The Hammer The tenth ghost in the Black Zodiac. This ghost is that of a strong and muscular blacksmith who wields a large hammer. Cyrus chose the ghost of George Markley as the Hammer. The Jackal The eleventh ghost in the Black Zodiac. The Jackal is apparently the ghost of a dishevelled man wearing a cage on his head. Cyrus chose the ghost of Ryan Kuhn as the Jackal. The Juggernaut The twelfth ghost in the Black Zodiac. This ghost is that of a tall, ugly and muscular man. Cyrus chose the ghost of Horace Mahoney as the Juggernaut. The Broken Heart The thirteenth and final ghost in the Black Zodiac. This ghost dies by leaping into the core of Basileus's Machine out of an act of pure love. Cyrus chose his nephew, Arthur Kriticos as the Broken Heart. Gallery 1._TFBS.jpg|The First Born Son in the Arcanum 2. TT.jpg|The Torso in the Arcanum 3. TBW.jpg|The Bound Woman in the Arcanum ArcanumWitheredLover.jpg|The Withered Lover in the Arcanum 5. TTP.jpg|The Torn Prince in the Arcanum ArcanumAngryPrincess.jpg|The Angry Princess in the Arcanum 7. TP.jpg|The Pilgrimess in the Arcanum 8+9. TGCDM.jpg|The Great Child and the Dire Mother in the Arcanum 10. TH.jpg|The Hammer in the Arcanum 11. TJ.jpg|The Jackal in the Arcanum ArcanumJuggernaut.jpg|The Juggernaut in the Arcanum 13. TBH.jpg|The Broken Heart in the Arcanum Category:Ghosts Category:2001 Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:2001 film